Embrace the Darkness
by Psycho Ray
Summary: As a demigod, Percy used to have dreams. Not just dreams, though, but visions. Yes, his dreams frightened him, but as they offered the guidance and the information which kept him alive, Percy considered them a bless. This time, however, his dreams could save more than just his life… PJ/KH serious CO focused on romance and adventures. Percy x Annabeth, Sora x Kairi.


A/N: Hey guys, Psycho Ray here! (Yeah, you'll hear me say it a lot)

This is just an awesome idea a had: using both my favorite book and my favorite game to write a fanfic :D

Are you looking for adventures? You will find them here. Are you looking for some romance? You'll surely find it here!

Well, if you're here, I hope you know something about the Heartless and the connections between all the universes. It's all on Kingdom Hearts [and wikipedia], but, basically, there are connections between all the universes that can be found and opened, and there are the ones who find and lock those entrances to protect the universes. These guardians are named "Keyblade Wielders", for they swords are key shaped in order to literally lock the doors between the worlds. It makes Kingdom Hearts the king of all the Cross-Overs, because the game itself _is_ a huge Disney/Final Fantasy/Other cross-over. Well, if there are connections between Wonderland and Agrabah, why can't our favorite Keyblade Wielder find a door to the Camp Half-Blood?

I hope you enjoy the prologue (which is not half as long as the upcoming chapters, btw), and please R&R ;]

Prologue

As a demigod, Percy used to have dreams. Not just dreams, though, but visions – dead memories of a forgotten past, unknown histories and deadly adventures of unsung heroes. Sometimes, he also dreamed of the future: frightening glances of a fate he couldn't avoid nor understand.

Although his dreams always meant trouble, they also proved themselves useful and had even saved Annabeth's life one year ago by giving hints of her location and of the enemy plan.

Yes, his dreams frightened him, but they also helped to save his friends and win their battles. For they offered the guidance and the information which kept him alive, Percy considered them a bless. A bless with a price, however. He wanted to live without fearing for nightmares.

But this time, his dreams could save more than just his life…

Walking around the camp, Percy could fell nothing but a relaxing aura of peace. There was no worry among the campers. Even the Ares' children were sleeping or happily chatting with other demigods. Whenever Percy looked at, he couldn't find anything but laughs and wide smiles. It would be good, if he'd seem anyone protecting the camp borders. But, in his dream, he didn't seem to care.

As he walked around the climbing wall, he was surprised to see no one trying to get on top. Actually, no one was even near it. _It's 2p.m., people should be training_. He was even more surprised when he noticed no one training anywhere, nor in the archery field nor in the arena; although the volleyball court and the amphitheater were really crowded.

Percy started to get worried; his consciousness was beginning to show up alongside… fear? He ran towards the Grand House, intending to talk with Chiron, who was the director of the camp and would surely know if something was wrong. In his way to the Grand House, he saw Grover and Juniper walking hand to hand while laughing and switching between shine and passionate glances. Percy suddenly missed Annabeth. She was his best friend, and also recently became… _something more. _She wasn't his girlfriend, not officially at least, but she was very, _very_ close to it. Funny thing: for she was his best friend for many years and for they grew up together fighting against monsters and slowly developing feelings, he already loved her more than mostly years-long couples would love each other.

Annabeth was nowhere to be seen, though, and Percy had more things to worry, like the oddly dark stormy clouds forming above his head. He ran faster, ignoring both Grover's waves and the calls from some clinging Aphrodite girls.

When he got to the Grand House, it was Clarisse who stood at the entrance, maliciously grinning at him.

"Looking for the laid of underwater kissing, pretty boy? Wait, is she still a lady? Oh, I would hate to know that our lake was tainted with blood, sweat and _other things_…" She giggled, proud of her own joke, then rolled her eyes, annoyed at Percy's angry look. "Hey, relax; I'm just kidding with you."

Percy rolled his eyes too; he knew Clarisse's sharp tongue and even got used to it as her words no more meant to offend him. He was in good terms with Clarisse since the Titan War was over; they often had to work together, which made they understand and respect each other.

"She's not here, anyway. I think she's in Athens' cabin." She added.

"Actually, I'm searching for Chiron." He replied, still a bit angry at the joke; she went too far this time. "I must talk to him. Where is he?"

Clarisse's smile vanished as her face became fiercely coldly. Percy gasped at the unnatural glare Clarisse was sending him, and nearly jumped of his skin at the diabolic smile forming on her lips.

"Chiron won't help you this time, _hero." _Clarisse, _no, something else,_ snapped at him, before dissolving in shadows. "He's even more helpless than you are, _little hero._" The voice was grave, cruel and sadist, and was certainly not Clarisse's; it was different from anything he had heard before. Percy couldn't tell if it was now coming from everywhere or _nowhere_, but it echoed in his mind anyway and somehow he knew it came from the surrounding shadows. He couldn't see they, but felt he their malignant presence.

The air around him became heavier, and chills went down his spine as the happy sunny day turned into a stormy dark. _There is something wrong._ Percy watched, terrified, as a dark mist arose and spread over the camp, then screamed in horror as it grabbed his feet, tying him to the ground. He could see the shadows now: they were all around him.

At first, it reminded him of being around Kronos: his will to live being drained, the time slowing down and his soul withering. He firstly wanted to scream louder, and then he wanted to just give up, succumb to darkness… _No, I need to fight. I need to protect the camp. I need to see Annabeth again!  
_He quickly realized how wrong he was. Kronos was dead, and would stay dead. _At least for the next centuries._ It was something else, it was… Like the mist where a living, conscious being. The conclusion came in a wave of panic. _It's not Kronos, it's Darkness itself!_

Terror filled him even deeper when dark claws emerged from the shadows – no, they _were _the shadows!

The weakening aura growth stronger, now feeding from him, draining his energy, absorbing his feelings, his memories, his virtues, his _personality, claiming _him to the darkness and leaving nothing but emptiness. The shadows then wrapped up his torso and arms, holding so tight that Percy released a loud groan. He tried to free himself, but it was useless.

_If I could only reach my pocket and unsheathe Riptide… _Percy tough and the answer came up in Annabeth's voice, though still in his mind: _Then what? Will you cut down the shadows, Seaweed Brain? _He knew it was useless, but he needed to try something. _Anything._

The darkness embrace tightened to the limits of Percy's body, especially at his left arm. He knew what it was doing. _It will quarter me! _He needed to act immediately. He unleashed all his strength and turned on his heels, trying to get his left hand into his pocket, just to be stopped by a shadow whip and be wrapped again.

Pain was now everything he felt. Looking at his arm just as it exploded in shadows, dissolving as dry sand in a windstorm, didn't help at all.

It took him a moment to realize what had really happened. His arm had disintegrated before been replaced by a shadow one. Fighting against fear and pain, Percy managed to take a better look at the shadows. He began to understand. _It's like a very dense smoke, but made of shadows. _What he didn't understand was how a shadow could be dense if it didn't have any mass. He may be Seaweed Brain, but he was not stupid. _Well, why not? After gods, monsters and titans, shadows are not the hardest thing to believe._

Somehow despite the pain and shock he felt, Percy managed to think for a brief moment. It was enough to notice how the grip loosed in his right arm and nothing was holding whatever was his left arm. _It's my chance. _Years of hard training and fighting monsters prepared him to take it.

"**When pain takes control of your body, you must remain calm, ignore the pain and do whatever you have to do. If you let it take control of your mind as well, you might start praying to Hades." Chiron has told him many time ago, and repeated it many times throughout his trainings.**

While the shadow was _celebrating _their achievement and therefore unaware of Percy's opportunity, he contracted his whole body, turning to right to hold his right arm with his left one, then turned left with all his strength. The move wasn't enough to free him, but was enough to draw Riptide from his pocket. The blade glowed in a deep sea green, spreading its light through darkness, pulling the shadows away, bringing back life, hope and happiness.

_They are fleeing from it; they fear celestial bronze like any other monster. I bet they die just as easily! _Keeping that in mind, Percy dashed toward the awkward forms. However, they were so fast Percy couldn't get even near then, let alone hit then. He slashed furiously, but the shadows were no longer surprised by his reaction. If the shadows could think, and Percy tough they could, they were already trying to counter attack him. Percy, although not brilliant, wasn't stupid either. He couldn't reach them, so he tried no fight his way to the Grand House while presenting a trap.

One thing about nightmares, however, is that you never make it to the safe point. Well, Percy didn't know it was a nightmare, so he just kept running and striking anything on his way, thought he never hit any shadows – they were too agile. He wasn't scared anymore: adrenaline made its job.

But the shadows managed to trap him anyway. Involving a root in a way Percy couldn't see it. They surprised him and left no time for any reaction. However, he was able to roll before hitting the ground in intent to keep running. But again, the shadows surprised him by blocking the way with a shadow column right in front of his head. Percy couldn't dodge nor cut it, so he was forced to stop – a wise move that saved him from a huge headache. _Damn it, I am so close! Maybe if I just keep slashing and run-_

Before he could finish, he was evolved in a hot embrace which took away any worries. Percy forgot about the shadows, about The Voice, about the Grand House and even about the camp. He forgot anything but the warming smile that was slowly spreading on Annabeth's face as he turned to her. Nothing else mattered, as if he was in a trance.

"I've been searching for you, Seaweed Brain."

"And I was searching for you, Wise Girl."  
"I missed you." They whispered in unison.

As they leaned into a passionate kiss, the shadows surrounded them from all directions while The Voice laughed evilly. Too lost on each other, they didn't notice any of this, nor the shadows enveloping them.

"_**Embrace the darkness!"**_


End file.
